Say No To This
by MrsNicolasCage
Summary: Alexander Hamilton makes his way to New York City in an attempt to become a new man, but he meets some people that will change his life forever and maybe even make him fall in love. But will his romance be too taboo for the time he's living?
1. Chapter 1

1776\. New York City.

' _Okay, Alex. Just breathe_ ' Alexander Hamilton thought to himself. He was on his way towards America. New York City to be precise. A land of hope, and dreams. And _love_? Alex tossed that thought out of his head. He was going to New York to work on his education. Alexander knew he was too smart to fall in love.

After what seemed like decades, Hamilton's ship had finally arrived. He was in New York. The excruciatingly long boat ride was finally worth it. His mind ran wild with ideas and dreams of what he could make of himself in New York. He could be a new man. Alex's ecstatic chain of thought came to a screeching halt when he thought of the life he had left behind. Flashbacks were flooding through his mind. The hurricane. Him and his mother on their death beds. Alexander had always felt somewhat guilty that he got healthy while his mother had passed on, although he was smart enough to know it wasn't his fault and there was nothing he could have done about it. ' _Enough moping_ ,' Alexander thought. He was here for one reason and one reason only. "I am not throwing away my shot," Alexander said quietly to himself as he set off to find Aaron Burr.

"Pardon me," the strange man looked at Alexander, "are you Aaron Burr, sir?" a quick smile appeared and disappeared on his face. He did not want to seem too eager. "That depends. Who's asking?" The stoic man questioned. "I'm Alexander Hamilton. I've heard a lot about you. You graduated in two years and are going to join the revolution. I wanted to follow in your footsteps. So long story short, how did you do it?" Burr stared at Hamilton for a few seconds before replying. "Talk less," Alex was confused, "smile more." Alexander got a little frustrated. "That's it!? I searched all day to find you and this is what you give me?" Burr chuckled. "I've learned through my life that fools who run their mouths off wind up dead," Aaron said, "Also my parents wanted me to graduate fast. They made sure they let me know that before they died," there was a pang in Hamilton's chest. ' _So he is an orphan too_ ' he thought to himself. While he didn't agree with what Burr said, he empathized with him. "I am sorry about your parents. I'm an orphan as well," Alexander felt a bit of anger brewing inside him, "I wish there was a war then we can prove we are more than just orphan kids. We are more than anyone bargained for." Burr let out a sigh. Obviously what he had said did not effect Hamilton in any way. A group of loud and rowdy men approached Hamilton and Burr.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaron Burr!" the group of men yelled. Alex gathered that they were Burr's friends. One was obnoxiously French, the other had some swanky clothes, and the last one seemed pretty normal. He seemed like the kind of guy Alex could be friends with. "Who are you?" the French man asked. Hamilton was shocked. "Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton." There was a slight awkward pause between everyone. The guy in the fancy clothes chimed in. "I'm Hercules Mulligan," he pointed at the other two men, "John Laurens, and Marquis De Lafayette, or just Lafayette for short." The three men didn't seem as intimidating when they had names to their faces. After a couple hours of talking, Hamilton realized that the group could be friends. Hamilton was getting rowdy and spouting out his plans to join the revolution. Burr let out a frustrated groan as Alex just let the world know everything but the other men were loving it. Burr knew his enemies would use it against him.

After a couple of months the revolution underway. The US is having a hard time winning because the troops keep retreating. Aaron Burr sees this as an opportunity. _Knock knock_. "Your excellency," Burr said upon entering George Washington's office. "Who are you?" Washington did not seem impressed. Burr got a little discouraged. "Aaron Burr, sir." Washington didn't seem to care. Just as Burr was going to pitch himself to the president, Hamilton came in. ' _You've got the be kidding me_ ' Burr thought to himself. Washington perked up when Hamilton entered. He seemed more interested in Hamilton than Burr which made Burr angry and jealous. After a short introduction, Washington asked Burr to leave.

"You wanted to see me?" Alexander asked the president. "Yes. I heard great things about you Hamilton, but yet nobody can get you to work for them." Hamilton got a little offended by what Washington stated. "I want to fight in the war. To make a difference. I don't want to be anyone's secretary. _That's_ why no one can hire me." Alex said. Washington let out a small chuckle. "Well I need your help. I need someone to be my right hand man." George explained what he wanted from Hamilton and with reluctance Hamilton agreed. ' _It's better to be part of the revolution than to have nothing to do with it_ ' Hamilton thought.


End file.
